I Am A Resident!
I Am A Resident! is a collaborative remix album by The Residents, released in 2018 via MVD/Cherry Red. The album features tracks commissioned from their community of fans through a crowdfunding campaign on PledgeMusic throughout the second half of 2017. History ''I Am A Resident! features contributions from a large number of artists, a selection of which are included on a bonus disc with some pressings of the album. After struggling to decide on a final tracklisting showcasing the individual artists, The Residents opted instead to mix the contributions together and overdub them with their own additional lyrics and instrumentation, in a manner similar to their 1976 album The Third Reich 'n Roll. Release I Am A Resident! was completed in the first half of 2018 and released via MVD Audio and Cherry Red Records on August 24th 2018 (though it was released earlier, in May 2018, to people who contributed to the PledgeMusic campaign). The CD edition features The Residents' remixed edition of the album, and some pressings also include a bonus disc featuring selections from pool of submissions in their complete original versions. The vinyl edition consists entirely of a different selection of submissions, and does not include The Residents' remix (although it closes with "We Are The Residents Theme", previously heard on a limited edition single only available to PledgeMusic contributors). The complete list of submissions was made available in alphabetical order as an 11 and a half hour long video on YouTube on January 17th 2018 and remains accessible there. Track listing CD edition I Am A Resident! # Intro (1:52) # Lingering Illusions (13:22) # Hanging By His Habit (12:59) # Freaky Wake (10:36) # Hello Duck Stab (10:29) # Commercial Bells Toll (8:50) # Outro (5:25) ''And So Are We... (Exclusive Bonus Versions) ''(some editions only) # The Meet Cafe - Kick A Picnic (4:31) # The Zverstvo - Smelly Tongues (1:32) # OK Glass - Moisture (1:27) # Dr. Fritz Rotwang - Picnic Boy (1:03) # Cult With No Name - Boo Who? (4:29) # Wizards of Boat - Hanging By His Hair (3:40) # Danny Spiteri and Jason Hallyburton - Loss: The Weatherman (3:09) # Cake Boy and the Caker Street Boys - Death In Barstow (2:49) # Skull In The Crow's Eye - Six Things To A Red Bicycle (3:37) # Utrom - Hard and Tenderly (3:39) # Point A Pistol At The Sun - Forty Four (2:05) # Couvercie - Rest Aria (7:23) # Philip Stranger - Constantinople (3:13) # The Beaches - Picnic Boy (1:09) # Uni - Boo Who? @Fivethingspercycle (4:03) # Gretnold - Would We Be Alive? (3:58) # The 180 Gs - Margaret Freeman (1:02) # Ark - Floyd (4:00) # Philip Stranger - Tribal Teddy (4:10) # Thebizarreone - Burn My Bones (4:16) # Halfcutiemon - Hello Skinny (2:13) # Tom-Erik Løe - Smelly Tongues (2:13) # Chesty Vulva - Hanging By His Hair (2:51) # Jeremy Maloney - The Aging Musician (3:05) Vinyl edition The vinyl features none of the Residents remixes, instead choosing to highlight selected submissions. Side 1 # Emerald Suspension - Smelly Tongues (2:30) # Deaf Panda - Here Come The Bums (2:13) # NifNar - Tragic Bells (2:15) # (the) baby born massacre - The Weatherman (3:16) # Ovalematic - Hello Skinny (3:00) # Ranchstyle Chickenpants - Mahogany Wood (4:19) # Freek Kinkelaar - Boy In Love (3:47) Side 2 # Lucas Marti - Boo Who (3:00) # Avionic - On The Way To Oklahoma (3:16) # shidt! - Blue Rosebuds (3:22) # Palo Alto - Theme From An American TV Show (3:35) # Ben Folkwein - Death In Barstow (3:32) # Jake Gonnella - When We Were Young (2:30) # We Are The Residents Theme (2:16) Press releases PledgeMusic The Residents, long known as one of the most mysterious and reclusive bands of all time, are pleased to announce a new chapter in their lengthy and legendary career. A new door is opening and the name on that door is YOU! Teaming up with PledgeMusic, the group is not just releasing a new album – not just TWO NEW ALBUMS – but by inviting their fans to participate, they’re introducing a completely new idea: I AM A RESIDENT!. After joining the I AM A RESIDENT! PledgeMusic campaign, fans will cross the line between passive consumption and active participation. Choose any song from The Residents’ vast catalog, record your own version and submit it. The Residents and their fans will then vote on their favorites which will be included on the I AM A RESIDENT! album to be released in the Spring of 2018. Oh yeah, not to be outdone, the HARD CORE FOUR, the Eyeball Originals, are also releasing a new album of all original songs – INTRUDERS – also due out early in 2018. Meanwhile, the door is open – come on in. Cherry Red Records The Residents, long known as the world’s most mysterious and reclusive band, announce a new chapter in their lengthy and legendary career – not just a new album but a completely new concept: I AM A RESIDENT! Having invited fans to record cover versions of their songs via PledgeMusic, the group have reworked that material into the ultimate Residents mashup, editing, looping and over-dubbing to create something entirely new. Hear The Residents reinterpret their fans’ interpretations, creating layer upon layer of music that is both hauntingly familiar and achingly wrong at the same time. I AM A RESIDENT! is both original and completely unexpected. Is this revenge for ‘The Third Reich ‘n Roll’? Or Is it The Real Residents? Credits ''The Players: Emerald Suspension, Tom-Erik Løe, AUOH, Sebb Sollenhag, Zindel, Buck Tardley, Al Kamykowski, Ray LeBray, Mikey Hemphill, MOLI, Lucas Martí, The Zverstvo, Chesty Vulva, Laser Pig, Avionic, Nicholas Pangakos, Sleeping Man, This Is Past, George Zafiriadis, Mr. Mute, Mieze Residents, Wolfboy, Enemy From Space, Late Frequencies, Cezary Ostrowski, WAK IV, Philip Stranger, Utrom, Daniel Riggins, Moony Moon, Danny Spiteri, Jason Hallyburton, (the) baby born massacre, Krafty Cheese, Germaine Scalp, L'Orchestre Inharmonique De Nice, ARK, Aaron Dylan Kearns, Agrimorfee, Allen P. Williams, Amōbel Audio, Andor, Arthur Soyer, B & E, Ben Folkwein, Ben Gibeson, Brett's Milk, Cake Boy And The Caker Street Boys, Cemantic Blockage, Chance, Charles Klee, Christian Panetta, Cult With No Name, Darkly, Deaf Panda, Des Clous, Donald Shrimp, Dr. Fritz Rotwong, El Douche (And His Sister), Fan Guilt, Folkloration, Freek Kinkelaar, Frenesi Gates, GK Machine, Gaw Nihc, George Zafiriadis, HalfCutLemon, Ham Face, Henry Karrot, Imitando al ojo, Ingmar Svenson, Isaac P. Anderson, Itch Princess, Jake Gonnella, Jeremy Maloney, Johan Devorak, Josh Brown, Lambamannen, Leo Nightingale, Loopii, Malcolm Tent, Misterie Box, Mr. Sterile, Mystery Ted, Neponim Eye, NifNar, Noise Bleed, OBAA, OK Glass, Ovalematic, Palo Alto, Permanent Summer, Phil Roden, Pupaum, Ranchstyle Chickenpants, Rita, Santa, Skating Dicks, Skull In The Crow's Eye, Smallbridge, Snakes Of Christ, Spoon Blind Williams*, Hardin Keane*, Still Life, Substance W, Tantamount Plus, The 180 Gs, The Black Lodgers, The Knod, The Meet Café, The New Born Years, Twisted Richie, Wizards Of Boat, Wormcrack, X&X, Yankee Doodle Randy, Yuna Yune, Yvan & Lendl*, moldie13, shidt!, slotorque Written By: The Residents Produced By: YOU? Executive Producer: Dustin York Under the all-seeing eye of The Cryptic Corporation See also * The Third Reich 'n Roll * "I Am A Resident! Theme" single * Eye Am A Resident * Eskimo Deconstructed External links and references * I Am A Resident! campaign at PledgeMusic (concluded) * "Vote or Die!" campaign on the official Residents website (concluded) * I Am A Resident!two disc edition at Cherry Red Records * I Am A Resident!on Discogs * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYkqktRfoTE A complete collection of I Am A Resident! fan submissions on YouTube] Category:Albums Category:Remix albums Category:I Am A Resident! Category:The Third Reich 'n Roll